


10 Messages, Never Received

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Communiques from Peter Pettigrew that never reached their intended recipients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Messages, Never Received

**1\. Sirius Black**   
_[Found in the Dark Lord's headquarters, in a room presumably occupied by the author. One of several notes discovered, 12 November 2001. Dated 3 April 1974.]_

Sirius

You're a cunt you know that. Don't you talk about my Mum she's better than your whole family. At least my Mum likes me.

 

**2\. Remus Lupin**   
_[Discovered with previous note. Dated 19 October 1977.]_

Moony:

Stop fucking looking at me.

 

**3\. Severus Snape**   
_[Found behind a tapestry in the Gryffindor commons, 25 December 1999. Undated.]_

Snape:

If you don't stop following us around, Black's going to do something really dodgy. You owe me.

 

**4\. Albus Dumbledore**   
_[Found with previous note. Dated 21 February 1978. Reply is confirmed to be in Albus Dumbledore's own hand.]_

Headmaster Dumbledore:

Could I meet with you in your office this evening or possibly on Saturday?

_I'm sorry Mr. Pettigrew, but my schedule is quite full. I'm confident Professor McGonagall can help you with anything you may need._

 

**5\. Narcissa Black**   
_[Found with several other notes in the Dark Lord's headquarters, November 2001. Undated.]_

Cissa:

Leave Lucius and get the baby out of the Manor. Things are happening that you don't want to be part of, no matter what your sister tells you.

 

**6\. Draco Malfoy**   
_[Found clutched in the hand of intended recipient, killed in Battle at Hastings, 27 June 1999. Dated same. The seal on the scroll was unbroken.]_

Draco -

Return to Malfoy Manor. Arrange the equipment in the dungeons for use, and refresh the potions cupboard. Our Lord commands it.

 

**7\. Harry Potter**   
_[Found tied to the leg of an owl killed during the Battle at Hastings, late June, 1999. Undated.]_

Dearest Harry:

Did you know I nearly fainted when they died? I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to do it, but you have to understand how dangerous things were. I couldn't afford to be on the losing side. I've regretted so much, and your family's destruction is only the least part of it all. You're a good boy. Never doubt that.

 

**8\. The Dark Lord**   
_[Found with several other notes in the Dark Lord's headquarters, November 2001. Dated 20 October 1981.]_

My Lord,

I am concerned that you have weakened yourself by the process of creating your 'assets'. Perhaps we should delay the visit to Godric's Hollow until you have allowed yourself to recover fully?

 

**9\. James Potter**   
_[Found inside an old fourth-year Transfiguration textbook, 15 September 1984. Undated.]_

God, Prongs, you can't be serious. That nasty cow's never been sweet on you, but you just won't leave it alone! Why can't you stop? Why can't you see what's right in front of you?

 

**10\. Flora Pettigrew**   
_[Discovered in an envelope of photographs of the author and his mother, 22 December 1981. Dated 5 June, no year given.]_

Hi, Mum

Things are getting worse. Those people are everywhere. I can't imagine being tortured like they've done to some of the people they've taken. I don't know how much good it does, but I'm trying to stay safe. I'll write again when I've got something positive to tell you.

I love you. Stay away.


End file.
